


Everlasting

by mm8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones was glad that Jim had suggested using a cock ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009

Bones was glad that Jim had suggested using a cock ring. It felt so good to last longer than usual. It was just an added bonus that the ring vibrated, tickling Jim's entrance each time he thrust.

"Fuck me, Bones." Jim growled, "I know you can fuck me harder than this. Stop this gentle shit."

He couldn't resist the demand, especially when his Captain was on all-fours, sweaty and practically begging to be fucked so hard that Jim wouldn't be able to stand in the morning without limping. Soon enough they were lying across the sticky sheets, out of breath.


End file.
